1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices, and particularly to a fixing device for a fan such as a fan used in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer system, one or more fans are secured by screws or the like to an enclosure of the computer system. The fans are used for producing airflow to dissipate heat from electrical components within the enclosure, thus keeping the components operating within a desired temperature range. However, as computer systems become smaller in size, the components are more tightly arranged within the enclosure of the computer system. When the fans are secured to or removed from the enclosure, use of a screwdriver for screwing or unscrewing the screws may cause damage to the components, as there is not enough space for the screwdriver within the enclosure of the computer system. In addition, the installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome.